


In The Middle

by kathkin



Series: Yes, Jamie, it is a big one! [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Utter Filth, do I need to tag ever combo of these characters, mostly Ben/Polly and Doctor/Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When all this was over, Ben would probably take it as a lesson about history, and how it wasn’t a strict progression from less to more liberated, and why you shouldn’t make assumptions about people based on what century they came from, and all that lark.</i> Or, Ben, Polly and Jamie have a threesome and the Doctor tags along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/3359.html?thread=3832095#t3832095) sizeofthatthing prompt: _After the Underwater Menance, Team 2.1 finds out Jamie's position on things... in the middle._

When all this was over, Ben would probably take it as a lesson about history, and how it wasn’t a strict progression from less to more liberated, and why you shouldn’t make assumptions about people based on what century they came from, and all that lark.

It was his own fault, really. He’d cracked a dirty joke, expecting Jamie to blush, only instead he’d fired right back with an even dirtier joke and then one thing had led to another and now –

“Jesus _Christ_ Jamie –”

Now he was propped up against the headboard, desperately trying to get a decent grip on Jamie’s back while Jamie straddled him, nigh-on bouncing on his cock like he’d done it a hundred times. Polly was writhing in Jamie’s lap, squealing and giggling as he fucked her, and Ben could hear the wet noise of their bodies squishing together, and oh hell, oh bloody, _sodding_ hell.

He gave up scrabbling at Jamie’s back and pressed his hands on the mattress to give himself some leverage, fucking clumsily up into Jamie. It was difficult, what with the weight of both of them on top of him, their legs all tangled up, their bodies clasping sweatily together, but worth it. He found that if he timed it _just_ right he could push Jamie up into Polly, and when he did that Jamie grunted and Polly cried out aloud.

Then Jamie’s hand was gripping the tense muscles of his thigh, and he was squeezing and tensing around Ben, tight as a fist, and Ben _yelled_ , his head lolling backwards against the headboard.

“Oh, you boys are going to be the _death_ of me,” Polly said, voice wobbling with lust, and attacked Jamie’s mouth.

Ben watched, practically throbbing with jealousy, as they kissed. Jamie had one hand on Polly’s thigh and the other on her tit, squeezing, and it wasn’t _fair_ , he wanted that, he wanted to touch Polly like that; but _God_ , he wanted to touch Jamie too, and he did, running a hand down his back to touch the place where they were joined, where Jamie was fucking himself on him.

They were still snogging and Ben was still captivated when there was a knock and before Ben could shout the door slid open, and there was the Doctor. Whatever he’d been expecting to see going on in Ben’s room, it couldn’t have been this, for he stood gaping and wringing his hands. “I, er – oh, goodness –”

It was on the tip of Ben’s tongue to tell him to get out and close the door behind him, but Jamie hadn’t broken his rhythm, not for a moment. Breaking off the kiss, he reached a hand towards the Doctor and – oh, hell’s bells – beckoned him in. “Come on, then. You’re lettin’ the draft in.”

“Oh, my word,” said the Doctor, practically tripping over his feet in his eagerness to get out of his shoes and onto the bed.

And alright, why not? Ben watched, fascinated, as the Doctor shed his coat and slid into place behind Polly. His hands ran up her flanks, and she sighed, leaning into the contact even as she rocked on and on against Jamie.

If you’d told Ben yesterday that he’d find the sight of the Doctor’s hands on Polly’s skin maddeningly arousing, he’d have thought you were having a laugh. He might even have punched you. But here he was, watching, entranced, as the Doctor cupped Polly’s breast with one hand and ran his other down her belly to –

Polly said, “Oh!” and “ _Ohh_ ,” as the Doctor’s nimble fingers played with her. Jamie was gripping her hips so tight Ben could see her skin whitening, and he was groaning aloud, squeezing around Ben, and he was so fucking _close_.

The Doctor’s hand tangled in Polly’s hair. She turned into the contact, and then they were kissing, wet and messy.

It was too much. Ben pushed himself frantically up into the hot clutch of Jamie’s body, rolled his head back, and came, long and hard.

He let out a hot breath and leaned back against the headboard as the Doctor and Jamie worked Polly between them.

“Oh – oh, yes – oh, you – _ohhh_.” She bit her lip, face scrunching up in the most adorably sexy way Ben had ever seen – and then she was gasping for breath, her hair falling about her face in sweaty hanks.

With a contented sigh, Jamie slid out from between them, rolling onto the less-rumpled side of the bed and sprawling there. Polly flopped down on top of Ben. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” she said, and pecked him on the lips. He pressed his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her longer, deeper, and felt her sigh into it.

She pulled back and wriggled down the bed, resting her head on his chest with a happy, “mmm.”

“Oh, well,” said the Doctor. “That was certainly an adventure.”

Beside them, Jamie was stretching, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. He reached down and began to toy with his wet cock. “We’re no’ done yet,” he said. “You want yours?” The Doctor watched, wide-eyed, as he opened his legs and reached down lower, playing with himself. “I’m all ready for you. Ben saw to that.”

“Oh, my giddy aunt,” said the Doctor, and prowled up the bed like a big black cat. He crawled on top of Jamie and kissed him furiously, one hand dropping down to squeeze his thigh. Jamie reached between them and began to unbutton the Doctor’s shirt.

Ben wrapped his arms around Polly’s waist, holding her tighter, as they settled in to watch the show.


End file.
